


Admissions

by Crazyhotsoup



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Acceptance, Arthur Morgan is a softie, Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow (Red Dead Redemption 2), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This Is STUPID, a whole lotta angst, accepting the end, being totally in love, just two big strong gay men, making peace with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyhotsoup/pseuds/Crazyhotsoup
Summary: Charles and Arthur fluff, it's stupid but here we are
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Admissions

He ran his thumb across Charles' cheek. The other man lifted his gaze and Arthur smiled despite himself. 

Charles leaned forward, trying to catch his lips in a kiss. Arthur turned his head to the side. 

"Arthur?" He willed the tears to dissipate. 

"I don't want to get you sick. Hell, being this close probably ain't even good." Charles sharply inhaled. 

"What?" He turned to face him again. 

"Charles, I don't have much time left in this world." Tears pricked in his eyes. Charles squeezed his own shut. Arthur felt the tears slowly crawl down his cheeks. He let out a huff and leaned forward. Their foreheads pressed against each other. 

"Arthur, how long have you known?" Charles whispered the question, just loud enough for him to hear. He inhaled slowly and ignored the tickling in his lungs. 

"Right after we got back, I went down to Saint Denis to meet up with Sadie, and-" He turned away to let out a deep, wet cough. The force sprayed blood into the dirt and dripped spit down his chin. Arthur had to lean his hands on his thighs to stay upright. He felt a palm press into the small of his back. He wiped the back of his hand over his chin and raised back up. Charles gave him a worried look and he continued. 

"I fell off my horse right in the middle of the street. A man took me to the doctor's and, and." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Charles I got Tb." A broken noise reached his ears and he stiffened when arms wrapped around him. 

Arthur sagged into the embrace. Tears wetted Charles' shirt where he was leaning and sniffled. 

"How long've you got?" 

"Doctor said once I started coughing up blood, I didn't have much time." He audibly swallowed and wrapped his arms around Charles' waist. "Charles?" 

"Yes?" He felt Charles shift against him. The man's chest vibrated against him when he spoke. 

"I don't want to die."


End file.
